1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for adjusting a focal point by using an imaging device including phase difference detection pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices including phase difference detection pixels that perform phase difference detection autofocus (AF) by using an imaging device for image input and control methods thereof have been proposed. Generally, phase difference detection pixels are added between imaging pixels, and phase difference is detected using the added pixels. However, only phase difference detection is performed in an area in which phase difference detection pixels are present, and the phase difference detection is not performed in any other area. In addition, the added pixels are output with low sensitivity and the output thereof is necessarily performed with contrast AF. Furthermore, there is low probability of success of AF on the output of the added pixels.